K:TLC EP23 The Island of the Giant Monsters
<--- Previous: Too Many Gordos Next: The Golden Star Award ---> Script * (Theme song plays) * (Episode's Title arrives) * Kirby (voice): The Island of the Giant Monsters * (Episode Begins) * warbles * Kirby: Those guys are pretty reasonable. I wonder what my friends are coming? * (Kamikari, Bonkers, King Dedede, Tayo, Proko, Lololo, Lalala, Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Melissa, Carly and Giselle walked towards Kirby) * Kirby: It's you, guys! * Carly: Oh, Kirby! * Melissa: We've been looking for so long. * Giselle: Looks like you've chased those bad guys. * Kirby: Sounds pretty good. I wonder what's travel now? * Kamikari: Let's travel to the Giganticus Island. * (cut to Justin and his clan) * Justin: Giganticus Island? Are you serious this time? * Colton: It's so difficult to seen about... uh... Jumbo-sized monsters! * Justin: Huh? The giant monsters is terrorizing the island. * Chester: But we know how we travel the island. * Neal: Uh, sure. No problem to us! * Tad: Of course we are. * (cut to Kirby and the others exploring the island) * Kamikari: Here it is, guys. The Giganticus Island. It is very enormous! * (Kirby and the others walked into the path) * Kamikari: Huh? Where did they go? * Giselle: I don't know, Kamikari. But look, I usually the same words and then they got away in the path. * King Dedede: You guys are going to find Kirby and the others. * Carly: You heard it, your highness. * Melissa: Of course! * (Kamikari and the others searched into the path) * (cut to Kirby and the others) * Kirby: Are you keeping an eye on? * Willow: All right. * Stella: We know! * Tula: We're just correct! * Earlene: Where are we? * Tula: Are we lost? * Penelope Bronto: Where are we anywhere? * Tayo: I don't know. Huh? * (Tayo and Proko soon saw a chameleon was sitting on a branch) * Tayo: Hello! * Proko: Could you tell us where we are? * (But the chameleon doesn't answer, this made Tayo and Proko confused) * Proko: Can't you hear us? * Tayo: Where are we? * Proko: Can you help us? * (The chameleon did the answer correct, and climbed into another branch) * Tayo & Proko: Oh. * (Tayo & Proko then resumes to walk) * Earlene: It's so peaceful here. * Tula: Yeah! * (dissolve to the jungle at night) * chirping * Stella: I don't see Kamikari and the others. * Penelope Bronto: They just disappeared. * Earlene: They may have been eaten by wild animals! * Willow: Of course! Check this out! * (Willow uses her mandibles to chomp 3 times) * Kirby: Then you definitely can't say! * Stella: Sure, stop. * Willow: Oops, sorry! nervously * Earlene: Maybe Kamikari has forgotten us. * Proko: Do you think so? * Tayo: Who needs you? Kamikari is not like that! * Penelope Bronto: No, he's not like that. * Tula: Maybe. * (Justin and his clan were hiding some bushes and listened) * Justin: Kirby and the friends survived? Perfect! Now I can get my revenge! Alright, fools. Give up! * Kirby, Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula and Penelope Bronto: Huh? * Proko: Who's that!? * Justin: Never seen smart dragons before? Well, come and get me! * Kirby: Well, it's just Justin. * (Kirby and the others refused) * Justin: My plan begins to lose its power. Nevermind. Okay, guys, get them now! Hm? * (Chester, Colton, Neal and Tad doesn't answer) * Justin: Listen! Get them, I said! * Chester: Wait, but you're not yet. * Colton: No idea! * Justin: Huh? * Neal: Exactly what we said, I obey only Kamikari! * Tad: Yeah, only Kamikari! * Justin: Kamikari ?! I'm twice as smart as the two idiots that you're calling dragons! * Chester: Kamikari is true king! * Colton: Yes, yes! * Justin: Come on, we're villains whole bundle. We need no dragons to be nasty. * Neal: Dragons are no bad guys, you know. * Tad: That's right! * Justin: Are there no bad dragons? * Neal: Well, the dragons are bad... pauses ...because dragons to be stupid! * Justin: Could it be true?! Kamikari is not here, but I'm still always mean! * (Earlene, Tula, Tayo and Proko walks towards Justin) * Earlene: All right! * Tula: You can choose! * Proko: snorts * (Kirby, Willow, Stella and Penelope Bronto walks towards Justin) * Kirby: Do you really want to fight... * Willow: ...against all of us? * Stella: You're right, Willow! * Penelope Bronto: Now, you're cornered! * Justin: It's unfair! You guys are more! Hello! I need help! * (But Chester, Colton, Neal and Tad drinking, Justin fell over to the ground) * Justin: That is meaningless. Oh, okay, we say well that it was a draw. * (cut to Kirby and the others were having a dinner, so did Justin and his clan) * Kirby: What were you up to? * Chester: Looking for Kamikari, that's all. * Colton: Now it's gone. * Tula: sighs That's terrible. * Tayo: Easy for you to say. * Proko: Besides, we are always a goner. * Earlene: Ours are also gone. * Penelope Bronto: They have abandoned us. * Earlene: Hm? * Neal: Abandoned? Maybe us, too! * Tad: Did you say abandoned? * Willow: No, you're all wrong! * Stella: I'm sure they're looking for you. * Justin: Guys! Can't you guys leave something left for me? * Earlene: Do you regret everything you've done? * Justin: No, I don't apologize! * Earlene: Then there will be no food for you! * (Earlene munches on the apple) * Justin: Oh, stop teasing! Unleash me and give me food! * (Suddenly, Justin heard a giant thud, Kirby and the others looked around, and so did Justin and his clan) * (A giant foot stomps on the ground, it revealed was a ceratopsian-like monster, roaring fiercely) * Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Justin, Chester, Colton, Neal & Tad: screaming * (Tayo, Proko, Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Chester, Colton, Neal & Tad ran for their lives) * Justin: That's a big one monster! Wait! Someone has to help me to get free! * (Kirby helped Justin) * Justin: I could have done it myself... * (The ceratopsian-like monster roars at Kirby) * Kirby: Where are you? * (Kirby quickly fled) * (Kamikari and the others ran into the jungle, which is attacked by a giant pterosaur-like monster, they manage to escape) * Melissa: I have never seen such a flying monster. * Bonkers: Neither do I. What an incredible monster. * Kamikari: Guys, this is a dangerous place! We should find a safer place to complain. * Giselle: You're right. thinking Be careful, Kirby. Everyone. Stick together. * (A flame blasts at them, screaming, they ran, it revealed was a dragon-like gryphon monster) * Colton: What's that? * Chester: We don't know! This place is dangerous! * (Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Justin, Chester, Colton, Neal and Tad quickly hides into a bush, as the dragon-like gryphon monster flew away) * Justin: Luckily we were hiding here in the bush. * Kirby: Perhaps the trip has turned. A good safer place. * (dissolve to the jungle at morning) * (Kirby woke up, and he saw a sun was shining) * Kirby: It's morning. * (cut to Kamikari and the others) * Kamikari: Come on, we have to find Kirby and the others. * King Dedede: The sun is up. * Bonkers: It's morning, that's all. Just like Kirby had saying. * (cut to Kirby and the others searched high and low) * Kirby: Kamikari! * Earlene: Where are you? * Stella: Hello! * Colton: It's gone now... * Neal: Don't worry, we'll find them! * (cut to Kamikari and the others) * Kamikari: Kirby! Where can they be? * (cut to King Dedede and Bonkers walked into the jungle) * Bonkers: Your highness, it's so hard to keep the hammer. * King Dedede: Well, you need to work out. * King Dedede & Bonkers: Huh? * Bonkers: Is it a mirage? * (A lizard comes closer and closer) * King Dedede: This gecko doesn't see us. * Bonkers: It will be easy to capture it... * (King Dedede and Bonkers carefully walked towards the lizard) * King Dedede: It's showtime! * King Dedede & Bonkers: Huh?! * (But it wasn't a lizard after all, it was a giant sailbacked lizard monster) * King Dedede: It's a mirage! * Bonkers: A really big mirage! * (The giant sailbacked lizard monster tries to stomp them) * King Dedede & Bonkers: It's a giant sailbacked lizard monster! screams * (King Dedede & Bonkers fled, as the giant sailbacked lizard monster stomps plowed through vegetation) * (cut to Kamikari and the others skids to a halt) * Kamikari, Lololo, Lalala, Melissa, Carly & Giselle: Huh?! Run! * (A dragon-like monster let out a vicious roar at them, then spits a fire, Kamikari and the others dodged at the fire) * Lalala: It's a dragon-like monster! * Lololo: A similar to the dragons? * Kamikari: Though, much larger. * (cut to Kirby and the others) * Willow: Look at this! Is it a relative to you, Tayo? * Justin: This is armored tanked monster much bigger than a red wood. * Proko: Go and ask for directions. * Tayo: Who? Me? sighs All right... I'll try! * (Tayo cautiously look at the giant monster) * Tayo: Hey! Brother! * (An armored tanked monster looks around menacingly, which made Tayo little bit frightened) * Tayo: Let's see... uh... what a nice weather, right? * (Kirby, Justin and the others ducked to the ground, as the armored tanked monster using its tail as a club) * Tayo: Uh oh! * (The armored tanked monster using the tail and whips to the ground, Kirby and the others ran for their lives) * Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Justin, Chester, Colton, Neal & Tad: screaming * (A giant foot stomps, it revealed was a pachyderm-like turtle monster was walked, though very slowly) * Justin: That's a pachyderm-like turtle monster. It is a size of a moving van. * Stella: Unbelievable. Talk to it! You guys are almost related! * Earlene: What? Never! I'm an orphan. I have no family. * Tula: There is something in it. * Willow: What a coward! * (cut to King Dedede and Bonkers ran through the jungle, screaming, a giant clawed-like raptor monster chased after them) * King Dedede: This is a nightmare! * Bonkers: I want to wake up! * King Dedede: A Jeep! We jump in to get away! Hurry up! * (King Dedede and Bonkers jumped into the jeep, and started to drive) * King Dedede: Don't say we... * King Dedede & Bonkers: ...drive back again! screaming * (The giant clawed-like raptor monster chasing the jeep) * Bonkers: Your highness, we have to do something! * King Dedede: We'll give it some gas! * Bonkers: Certainly! * King Dedede: One... two... three! Go! * (King Dedede hit the button, and the jeep started to drive faster) * King Dedede & Bonkers: Huh?! SHINING JEEP! * (cut to Kamikari and the others ran into the mountain, until they came face-to-face with a giant sailbacked lizard monster, roaring at them) * Melissa: Aahh! * Giselle: A giant sailbacked lizard monster! * Kamikari: In a giant form! * (Kamikari and the others heard a rumble, it was a jeep, while chasing by a giant clawed-like raptor monster) * Kamikari: What's that? * (The rocks starts to crumble, Kamikari and the others fell and landed on King Dedede and Bonkers in a jeep) * (The giant sailbacked lizard monster, the giant pterosaur-like monster, the dragon-like gryphon monster and the ceratopsian-like monster were joined to chasing the jeep) * King Dedede: Now we've found you guys just where we want. * Bonkers: Have you seen Tayo and Proko? * King Dedede & Bonkers: Huh? * (King Dedede and Bonkers looked around and see the giant monsters chasing at them) * King Dedede & Bonkers: screaming * Bonkers: But not the giant! * Giselle: Kamikari! Look behind us! * Kamikari: AHH! * (Just then, a dragon-like monster, an armored tanked monster and a pachyderm-like turtle monster also appeared and joined the chase) * (Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Justin, Chester, Colton, Neal & Tad ran for their lives, screaming) * Kamikari: Kirby! Tayo! Proko! * Lalala: They are broken if you don't do anything, Kamikari! * Kamikari: Stop the jeep! * King Dedede & Bonkers: Huh? * King Dedede: It doesn't work. * Bonkers: The gas is too fast. * Kamikari: Put it down... * (Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Justin, Chester, Colton, Neal & Tad continue to run as fast as they could) * Lololo: We must save them! * Carly: Kamikari! Up there! * Kamikari: Huh? What is it?! * Bonkers: Looks like a big trouble! * King Dedede: Yes I do! I can't stand cars! * Melissa: What should we do? * Carly: Just hold on! * (Kamikari and the others ducked) * King Dedede: screaming Stop the jeep! Stop the jeep! I want to jump off! * Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Justin, Chester, Colton, Neal & Tad: screaming * King Dedede, Bonkers, Kamikari, Lololo, Lalala, Melissa, Carly & Giselle: screaming * King Dedede: We're going to crash! * Kamikari: Everyone! Jump in! * (Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Willow, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Justin, Chester, Colton, Neal & Tad jumped into the jeep to safety) * Kamikari: Are you okay? * Kirby: I'm okay. * Tayo: Wow! We did it! Is everyone here? * Justin: That's the first time I was ever happy to hear the sound. * Chester: You said it, Justin. * Colton: Sounds pretty familiar! * Neal: How could you handle it? * Tad: With a team-catapult! * (All of the giant monsters began to chase the jeep, everyone screaming in horror) * Kamikari: They are chasing us! * King Dedede: Well, based on our recent run of luck. I would say, the lever should pull. It should happen about now. * (King Dedede pulls the lever, the jeep drove a full speed) * Bonkers: Soon we fly in the air! * (The jeep sent flying into the air) * Chester: Then we'll collide with or something... * Earlene: That's weird. It looks like a massive monster. * (All of the giant monsters skids to a halt, but until were crashing into one another and they kept piling on) * Justin: Then finally. * Colton: We hit the water. * (Kirby, Justin and the others screaming, as the jeep fell) * Chester: After a very, very long drop! * (The jeep fell into the water, making a big splash) * (Kirby and the others got out of the water) * Lololo: So, what about Justin? * Lalala: Can't we just leave him on the island? * Kirby: I wish. But we gotta go into the volcano. * Kamikari: Might not be easy. * (Tula saw Justin and his clan got out of the water) * Tula: Are you okay? * Justin: Uh, yeah! I think so. * Kirby: Okay, then. It's time for you to go home. * Justin: Fine with me. Are you coming? * Chester: Sure, Justin! * Colton: We thought you'd never ask! * Neal: laughs That's right. That's what we are. * Tad: Yeah. It means a lot coming from you. * Justin: sighs * Kamikari: I love a happy travel. * (Credits music plays at the end of the episode) Category:Episodes Category:Transcript Category:TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby TV Shows